


Moon

by iliketowriteaboutklaine (rebeldawgspirategirl)



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M, Moon, Romance, engaged!klaine, klaineadvent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 13:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5419259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebeldawgspirategirl/pseuds/iliketowriteaboutklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine the night after the engagement.</p><p>Written for the Klaine Advent Challenge 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #13: Moon
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135138646610/moon

Blaine liked to claim that he wasn’t good with romance, but the truth told a different story. Blaine was actually really good at making things romantic whenever he wanted to. The proposal, for one, was all Blaine’s idea, and it was one of the most romantic things that Kurt had ever seen. 

After everyone had quit congratulating Kurt and Blaine, Blaine had taken Kurt back to his house for some time alone together. Blaine and Burt had managed to move Kurt’s flight to the next day, so that Blaine could celebrate their engagement with Kurt before Kurt had to leave again.

The night sky was clear, so they had decided to take a break from being inside to go outside and look up at the stars. Blaine had turned on the radio, not really caring what was playing, just wanting some music on in case they wanted to dance together, which they did end up doing. The radio played a string of slow love songs that they ended up dancing to, holding each other close with the only light coming from the moon.

When Scotty McCreery’s I Love You This Big began playing, they held each other a little tighter. While neither of them really cared for country music, they both agreed that they loved this particular song because what they felt for each other they couldn’t really describe, and the song said it best. 

“I love you to the moon and back,” Blaine sang softly along with the radio.

Kurt smiled and rested his forehead against Blaine’s. “That’s a long way. Are you sure?”

Blaine smiled, but continued singing. “I love you this big. Eyes have never seen this big. No one’s ever dreamed this big. And I’ll spend the rest of my life explaining what words cannot describe but I’ll try.”

Kurt’s eyes teared up at the lyrics. “Rest of your life, huh?”

“Yeah, you see, there’s this really awesome guy I might have proposed to today and he said yes. And I love him so, so much.”

“Sounds like a lucky guy.”

“I think I’m luckier. He’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me, that’s for sure.”

Kurt smiled at Blaine and then leaned forward to capture Blaine’s lips in a passionate, emotion filled kiss. After a few seconds, though, Kurt pulled away, wanting to finish the song that was playing in the background. “I love you this big.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song Lyrics are from I Love You This Big by Scotty McCreery.
> 
> Reblog on Tumblr: http://iliketowriteaboutklaine.tumblr.com/post/135138646610/moon


End file.
